Trapped Shipper Style
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. Alternative Ending to ‘Trapped’. What if Lindsay and Danny were dating during ‘Trapped’? Slight Spoilers for ‘Trapped’


**Title: **Trapped- Shipper Style

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** Trapped  
**Summary**: Alternative Ending to 'Trapped'. What if Lindsay and Danny were dating during 'Trapped'? Spoilers for 'Trapped'

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay?" 

"How long will he have to stay in there?"

She tried to be discrete. She asked general questions. The questions of a concerned colleague.

Or so everyone thought.

They had been dating, secretly at that, for four months. Not very long, but long enough to know that what had developed was promising and had incredible potential.

He had shown her a side of him that no one ever got to see. He had confided in her when he told her he never felt 'like this' with anyone before.

At work he was a difficult, tough, rather intimidating ball of fire and gasoline. But behind closed doors is flame would become tempered. Sure, he could be difficult at times, but the rest of the time, he was a perfect gentleman.

As she sat trying to concentrate on the computer in front to her, her mind began to wander to their first date.

He had taken her to Michaels, a half-casual, half-fancy restaurant with candle lit dinners and gentle piano music in the background.

He had worn a **very** well fitting pair of black jeans, along with a white button up shirt. As usual, he had the top two buttons undone, allowing the white tank top underneath to show through. This was balanced by a gold chain that hung loosely around his neck.

She complimented his attire but donning a black form-fitting dress. The knee length dress hung from her shoulders by half inch spaghetti straps, and hugged her hips incredibly well.

Throughout the evening, no topic was left untouched…except work.

As the relationship grew, Danny had begun to open up about his involvement with the Tanglewood Boys, and a troublesome brother Louie. Lindsay in turn, told him of her Montana days, and the family she left behind.

She jumped when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. It was Mac.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

An embarrassed look came across her face.

"Ummm…no problem…I was just…uhh… thinking."

Mac gave her a knowing look.

"You're worried about Danny."

She shifted her eyes as she began to find her shoes rather interesting.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Tomorrow he'll be back to his annoying self. Go home."

"Ummm…I think I'll just stay a little longer."

Mac's concerned expression changed to a sterner look.

"Lindsay, go home. Don't make me escort you out of this building" his eyes twinkled telling her he really didn't want to but would if necessary; it was for her own sake.

Having been defeated, she headed home.

Once there, she changed into a pair of light blue, flannel pajama pants. She grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and tucked her legs underneath her as she sat on the couch.

She sunk her head into the back of the cushion as her mind wandered to the last time they shared the sofa. She smiled as she remembered their _acting like teenagers_ moment.

They had come back to her place after a long day of working opposite cases. One thing led to another, and before you knew it, a heated make out session had commenced.

He had pinned her underneath him. He straddled her hips as his lips trailed their way down her neck and over her collarbone. She had tugged on his tank top and he was more than willing to oblige as it was effortlessly lifted from his body. In return, his hands went underneath her shirt and quickly removed the garment over her head.

A knock on the door brought her out of her revive.

A smile and a pair of strong arms around her waist greeted her as she wrapped her arms around the neck of one Danny Messer.

He placed a long awaited kiss against her lips as he shut the door with his foot.

Once the need for oxygen arose, they broke apart.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you." She spoke as she nuzzled his neck.

Taking her face in his hands, he looked her in the eye.

"It takes more than a panic room to take me down."

She smiled as he kissed her nose.

"But it only takes the smile of a Montana raised beauty to bring me to my knees."

He buried his hands in her hair as they decided to re-enact there past sofa experience.

This time, he was more than willing to lock himself in a dark room.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Special Thanks to Ashley for being my Beta. 


End file.
